0131
0131 is the the first episode of the second season (1970). Princess Sofia teaches the kids that "Everyone Makes Mistakes" in the Season 2 premiere. Herry Monster and Sherlock Hemlock are introduced in this episode, and Farley can be glimpsed when Vampirina Hauntley eats Princess Sofia's J. The Buddy and Jim segments are replaced with new segments featuring Larry and Phyllis. It is preceded by 0130 and followed by 0132. Segments known in this episode * Arte Johnson talks about short and tall. * An N-terview with an N * "Doll House" * After Captain Jack Sparrow spills a glass of milk, Princess Sofia sings "Everyone Makes Mistakes", followed by a parade of kids, Maud Spellbody, Belle and Mildred Hubble. Oscar makes two brief cameos. When Princess Sofia climbs into his nest, he accidentally steps on a letter J, which the cast passes around. * Joe Raposo sings "J Jump." * Continuing from Scene 2, the cast throws the J from person to person. Vampirina finally eats the J. * Bill Cosby plays twins who recite the alphabet together. * A film of kids riding their bikes to the zoo. The kids look at zoo animals. * Q -- that funny looking thing. * Arte Johnson talks about Q and U. * A dog learns about U. * Larry and Phyllis try to sing, but Larry can only make a honking sound while Phyllis can only make a beeping sound. * Bridget & Nancy Clancy — Bridget declares that he's "the world's greatest counter of numbers". To prove it, he counts from 1 to 10. But every time Nancy Clancy interrupts him, Bridget starts over again. This slowly drives Nancy Clancy crazy. * Belle and Mildred Hubble play "One of These Things" with Kristoff. * Vampirina and Herry sing "Circles." * "Fireman Ready to Go" * Arte Johnson pops in for one more word. * A polar bear learns what "EXIT" means. * Bridget & Nancy Clancy — Nancy Clancy complains that he can't sleep, because Bridget left the faucet dripping. Bridget drowns out the sound of the water dripping with louder noises. * A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job. * Carol Burnett demonstrates "what you can do with your nose." * Harry Potter hosts the game show "What's My Part?". The contestant is Mr. Nose. The panellists -- Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic, and Vampirina -- don't know what a nose is, because none of them have noses. * The stars of Bonanza -- Michael Landon, Lorne Greene, and Dan Blocker -- count up to 20. * Grover, lost in a scary forest, sings "I Whistle a Happy Tune" to keep his spirits up. He bumps into a monster -- but it's Cookie Monster, who happily joins in the song. Then they run into a little boy, and they run away, panicked. * K is for kiss. * Bridget opens his lunchbox and finds that half of his chicken salad sandwich is missing. Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective, investigates this fiendish crime. It turns out that Sherlock himself ate half of Bridget's sandwich. * Traffic light.